This invention relates generally to quilt frames, and more particularly to an improved frame characterized by ease and quickness of set-up and mounting of a quilt on the frame, as well as sturdy construction.
Prior quilting frames are bulky, difficult to set-up, and require excessive and time consuming adjustment as at frame corners, as for example adjustment of one corner at a time, or adjustment of multiple external holders, one at a time. There is need for an improved frame assembly overcoming these and other problems associated with prior units, and also incorporating unusually advantageous features of construction and modes of operations as are found in the present invention.